


Found Out

by jamesm97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Kissing, Confessions, Embarrassed Stiles, F/M, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love songs, Oblivious Lydia, Oblivious Stiles, Songwriter Stiles Stiliniski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pass my note book so I can fan myself please” Stiles begs he needs to die he would go to Beacon Hills public pools but the thought of being where one of the sacrifices were freaks him out. When she doesn’t respond he looks up and she’s reading his notebook.</p><p>“I don’t think you need to read my notes your top of the class” Stiles tells her cause seriously he uses her notes most of the time anyway.</p><p>“When did you write this?” Lydia asks him.</p><p>“Write what? History notes” Stiles questions.</p><p>“The love song” Lydia tells him and Stiles shoots up so fast his heart missing like ten beats.</p><p>“Stiles wrote a love song?” Liam asks running over to snatch the book out of Lydia’s hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Out

“Lydia?” Stiles moans from his place on the grass.

It’s summer its way to hot Scott has went to buy them an inflatable pool so its just him, Lydia and Kira all sat around in the back yard of Scott’s house the inside is way too hot.

Liam, Mason and Brett are actually bouncing on Scott’s trampoline cause apparently they aren’t hot enough.

They were supposed to be studying for the final but the amount of shit that’s went down with Malia and Theo the past months he can’t concentrate and the heat isn’t helping.

“What now?” Lydia huffs she’s sprawled out on a deck chair and Stiles can’t even look at her bikini wearing body without popping a boner so he’s not even going to do it.

“Pass my note book so I can fan myself please” Stiles begs he needs to die he would go to Beacon Hills public pools but the thought of being where one of the sacrifices were freaks him out.

“Your so nee.” Lydia tells him cutting herself off this.

“No go on I’m nee what? Needy I resent that very much” Stiles tells her.

When she doesn’t respond he looks up and she’s reading his notebook.

“I don’t think you need to read my notes your top of the class” Stiles tells her cause seriously he uses her notes most of the time anyway.

“When did you write this?” Lydia asks him.

“Write what? History notes” Stiles questions.

“The love song” Lydia tells him and Stiles shoots up so fast his heart missing like ten beats.

“Stiles wrote a love song?” Liam asks running over to snatch the book out of Lydia’s hands.

“Aww he called the song I love you” Mason cooed from behind Lydia.

“Pass it Liam” Stiles tells the young beta as he gets up to grab the book.

“No let me read” Liam smirks then starts to read aloud he dodges Stiles every attempt at grabbing the book back.

“I fell in love with a beautiful girl  
and she still takes my breath away” Liam starts and Stiles can’t help but look at Lydia and remember the day she stopped his breath saving him from the panic attack he remembers it like it was yesterday.

“I fell in love in the morning sun  
while the hours slipped away  
Sometimes when I hear your name  
a smile creeps on my face” Liam read the words and Stiles feels his heart constricting because this was supposed to be his way of getting over her now she knows, he knows she knows cause Lydia isn’t just a pretty face she’s smarter than anyone even knows.

“And for reasons I can't explain  
It's never out of place 'Cause I love you  
More than you think I do  
And I love you  
Now you don't want me to  
'Cause I love you  
More than you think I do  
And I love you  
Now you don't want me to” Mason continues when Liam throws the book to him when Stiles tackles the younger boy.

 

“You ran your finger down back  
and you spelled out your name  
While we lay there on the soft warm ground  
for a week and thirteen days” God that memory was the worst ever memory he had of Lydia it was when he and the pack went on vacation months back he actually managed to get Lydia to tickle his back he loves that, all the girl would do was spell out her own name lazily while she read another book.

“And I know it sounds so wrong  
And you've heard all this before  
I didn't come back and I wasn't there  
I won't trouble you no more” He remembers writing that when he accidentally ditched her while she was crying in her car it wasn’t his fault the Kanima trapped him but it was still his fault he never found her directly afterwards.

Stiles huffs giving up he throws himself back on the grass let them read it Lydia’s going to laugh anyway why not let her have the whole story to laugh at.

“'Cause I love you  
More than you think I do  
And I love you  
Now you don't want me to  
'Cause I love you  
More than you think I do  
And I love you  
Now you don't want me to” Mason continues before a short pause and Kira’s voice starts reading it out.

“Every time I try to fight it  
Everything just turns out wrong  
Maybe if I got my timing right  
I wouldn't end up alone” Kira says out loud and then aww’s at the words she read.

There is the sound of rustling and then Lydia’s voice starts reading her breath sounds shaky and so small its unnatural.

“I fell in love with a beautiful boy  
And he still takes my breath away” Lydia read out only that wasn’t what he wrote he should be a she and the boy should be a girl.

He looks up and Lydia’s looking at him while reading it.

“When you left it was the end of my world  
'cause I never got to say  
That I love you  
More than you think I do” Lydia reads out looking him in the eye she goes to continue but Stiles stands and grabs the book.

Lydia smiles like she expects him to read out the rest of the poorly written lyrics.

“Screw songs” Stiles tells her tossing the notebook behind him he hears a small ow from Liam but Stiles just takes Lydia’s face in his large hands and looks into her eyes.

“I should of told you in another form other than song” Stiles tells her looking into her eyes.

“Hey love songs are cool, a little predictable but cool” Lydia smirks.

“I love you” Stiles tells her, he hears Liam and Kira gasp and what sounds like Mason mutter oh no he didn’t.

“More than I think you do?” Lydia asks him quoting the song, it makes him laugh but surprisingly its Lydia that surges forward and kisses him hard.

“Where is Scott with this pool? Because it suddenly just got even hotter” Stiles admits resting his forehead on hers and looking down at her bikini clad body he really wants to touch her more.

“Oh please its always been this hot” She smirks kissing him again.

“What just happened?” Liam asks loudly.

“The amazing power of a love song” Brett mutters.

“You owe me twenty bucks” Scott shouts to someone walking into the back yard.

“What why?” Kira splutters.

“Because you said they wouldn’t get together till after high school” Scott tells her and he sounds smug.

“Who says were together” Lydia tells him pulling away.

“Lydia shut up” Stiles tells her and brings her mouth back down to kiss him.

“Can you guys stop I wanna set up the pool” Scott moans.

Stiles just pulls away laughing.

Lydia goes to sit down but Stiles holds her tightly.

“What?” She questions when he smirks but doesn’t let her go.

“I need you to just stand their for a few minutes” Stiles tells her blushing.

“Why?” Lydia asks her eyebrows raising and a small smiles playing on her lips.

Stiles looks down and its a bad idea because full glimpse of Lydia’s cleavage.

“Did you just get? Just from kissing me?” She asks not using the words because of prying ears.

“Yeah I did” Stiles tells her his cheeks flaming red from both the heat of the sun and Lydia.

“God that’s hot” Lydia tells him kissing him again.

Stiles couldn’t help but smirk as Lydia’s hand goes up his top and her fingers start tracing out her own name on Stiles skin.

“Claiming me as your own?” Stiles asks when he has to pull away for breath.

“You’ve always been mine, I just didn’t know it” Lydia smirks.

“I guess Lydia Martin isn’t a genius at everything after all” Stiles smirks at her.

“God I love you” Lydia tells him her mouth crashing to his again.

She still takes his breath away.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is by Alex & Sierra and its called I love you


End file.
